


She Has a Dog???

by Kujo1597



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, No trauma detected, This is pure wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: A little impromptu bit of writing I did on Tumblr while making a post about how excited Lake must have been to find out that Atticus is travelling with Tulip. I always write them as having a big soft spot for animals, after all.This is super short and not nearly as thoroughly edited as my fanfics normally are. I just kind of threw it together for fun.
Kudos: 13





	She Has a Dog???

Lake was walking in-step with Tulip whenever she passed by anything reflective, in this case it was puddles on the ground. In between puddles Lake decided that they could take a little breather, the more the years passed the less inclined they were to always copy Tulip at all times. 

Who cares? As long as nobody rats them out to the flecs, Lake doesn’t care.

And then, it happened. 

At first it was a quick glace; so all Lake saw was blond fur and a short animal of some kind.

And then it happened again!

This time Lake got a better look at the animal and it was a dog!

“Come on... pass by another puddle... I want to see more...” Lake grumbled impatiently. 

Another pass, and this time Lake noticed a detail they missed before.

“He’s wearing a little crown!” Lake squealed. “How did he put it on with his little legs?”

Every time this dog vanished Lake felt disappointed.

“I wanna learn the dog’s name.”

After a few more passes Lake had to reflect Tulip speaking to this dog.

“I-I don’t know Atticus. I don’t know why I let that cat trick me into handing One-One over to her.”

Oh yeah... that happened. Lake didn’t see anything leading up to it, just a chase on top of the train while Tulip was encased in some water guy.

“Well you did come back for him,” Atticus said. 

Atticus said! He’s a talking dog!!!

“You were lost and confused,” Atticus continued. “It’s not all too unnatural for you to take what you at the time saw was the best option for getting answers.”

A wise dog too! And what a noble voice!

“Thanks Atticus,” Tulip and Lake said as they scratched his ear.

Once Tulip got past the puddle Lake looked at their hand with a smile.

“He’s so soft...”

Naturally when Lake realized that Atticus was a permanent companion they could barely contain their excitement. 

An adorable corgi king was so much better than that tiny ball robot in Lake’s opinion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun little thing I wrote on the fly. I wasn't sure about the name and pronouns to use for Lake. My choice in the end is pretty obvious. It just never feels right to call them Mirror Tulip...
> 
> For the record, as readers of Night and Day know, Lake names their Yamper in Pokémon Sword after Atticus.


End file.
